Alchemy: The Story of Vengence 5
by WatcherOfJudgment
Summary: Crow is about to face the ultimate challenge of his life! Crow must go head-to-head with Shinn, Joe, and even his own father's master! Crow must defend not only his family and friends, but his own life! Will Crow make the ultimate sacrifice to save the ones he love? Or will this be the end of a great legend?


Chapter 1:

The Prophecy Revealed

Crow and Athrun are out in the woods hunting for food. It has been 6 months since that dreadful battle between Crow and Shinn. With Joe, Xanxa, and Lunamyth living with them now it's now hard providing food for everyone. Athrun knows this along with Crow but they don't want to say anything. Mary is pregnant and Crow is worrying about supplies even more for everyone.

"I don't know how long we can go on like this dad. I mean hunting deer is one thing, but now I'm going to have a sister and we need to put our money towards food for her," Athrun said concerned.

"I know Athrun, but I know we can manage. I know my father, your grandfather, will help us in what way he can," Crow said. He saw a deer and then took aim with his revolver. Athrun did the same just in case if his father missed. A giant shadow casted over them and both their eyes widened as they heard growling. They look to the sides opposite of each other and saw bear cubs on both sides. "Athrun please tell me that's a shadow of a tree and that's our stomachs growling."

"Why dad," Athrun asked.

"I didn't bring my katana this time," Crow said. They both looked up and saw that there were not one but two bears standing behind them. "Oh boy."

Crow and Athrun jumped forward and opened fire. The bears were hit in their hind legs and they fell. Crow jumped on one and then Athrun on the other. They strangled the bears however the bears got them off before they could get a good grip. Then both bears raised their claws and were about to swing. The katanas dropped in front of them. They rolled and grabbed their katanas, pulled them out and slashed both bear's spinal cords. Both bears fell and Athrun and Crow smiled.

"Thanks old man," Crow yelled.

"You're welcome Crow," Joe said embarrassed. He jumped down and picked both bears up and put them on his shoulders.

"Wow Joe you still have that much strength at that age," Athrun said.

"Yes remember I'm an alchemist I can do a thing like that," Joe said. Then two more shadows appeared behind them. The growls were louder. All of them were wide eyed. "Crow, Athrun, please tell me these were the males."

"I don't think they were Joe," Crow slowly replied. Then an even darker shadow came. "Joe I think they were cubs too."

"Crow what do you mean," Joe asked.

"I think dad means that these were the king's cubs. And if the two behind us are other cubs then the king is behind them," Athrun said. All of them glimpsed behind themselves and saw what Athrun had said. "I think we should run now. Agreed?"

"Agreed…Joe bring the bears. Now everyone, run," Crow yelled. As he said they ran the bear was behind them. Crow and Athrun cut every tree limb in the way as they ran. Crow jumped and landed in a ditch. Athrun and Joe had jumped into the same ditch too. "Whew too close."

The king bear ran and then got caught in a trap. Not a human trap, but by a pack of wolves. The bear was outnumbered 13 to 1. The bear didn't have a chance. A wolf pounced at the bear but got hit in mid air.

"Not on my watch," Lunamyth said. Xanxa was there with her. Lunamyth hates wolves especially after what happened 3 months ago. Her, Xanxa, and Popo were camping and then were ambushed by a wolf pack. Popo sacrificed himself to save Lunamyth. Xanxa eliminated that wolf pack though. This one was entirely different. "It's time to get pay back for Popo."

Athrun saw the tears roll down her face and then he jumped out of the hole and landed in front of another wolf about to pounce onto her! He hit it towards another direction. Crow landed at the other end of the battle, behind the wolves. He whistled and all of the wolves looked towards Crow. Lunamyth looked at Athrun as if he just saved her from Vash and Trevor 6 months ago. He had that same determined face. Once again Crow whistled and saw that the alpha wolf came towards him.

"You want a piece of me wolf," Crow said. He spun his katana and then placed it on the ground and then formed a crescent on the ground. "Then bring it on."

"Hold on aren't you Crow Yazuna," spoke the alpha male. Crow's eyes widened even more, another talking animal. The king bear looked over and saw what the wolf was talking about. "Well are you?"

"Yes I am. What about it," Crow asked.

"I finally found you. Release the bear," The alpha wolf said. The other wolves moved and the bear ran. "The name is Jase. I am here to tell you of a great evil that is to come."

Chapter 2:

Jase's Warning

"What kind of evil are we talking about," Crow asked. Everyone froze and looked over towards Jase and Crow to hear what is going on.

"There is someone else out there looking for you. Shinn was just the beginning; someone is actually not just after you. His target is everyone else as well," Jase said.

"Who is this new threat that is seeking out me and my friends," Crow asked. The wind then blew and then it began to thunder.

"The newest threat is the Judgment Alchemist," Jase said. Joe then froze not for the usual naming of the enemy. In fact he froze cause of the enemy's name. "He is out to seek and destroy you, your family, and all you hold close. You are the only one that can stop him and it is in the prophecy that you two are to battle. All of this was foretold. Your battle with Shinn, your son, even your friends, all of it is destined."

Jase noticed that Joe had a scared look upon his face. Joe knew who it is that is after them but he won't tell.

"So who is this Judgment Alchemist," Crow asked. He then noticed Jase looking at Joe. Crow then caught on. "Who is he Joe?"

"Crow you wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Joe said. Crow started to grow impatient he pointed his blade towards Joe. Joe was in too much shock to even speak. However, he got the strength to speak what he needed to say. "He was the teacher of me, Trevor, your father, and Shinn. He goes by the name of Draco."

"That's another word for dragon Joe, what is his real name," Crow angrily screamed.

"He had no name until someone gave him that one! He got that name through his instinct of a dragon. He also has the agility as one so his personality became his name," Joes screamed. Crow put away his sword and walked towards his house. Crow has a new target, Draco the Judgment Alchemist.

Chapter 3:

Draco the Judgment Alchemist

A man walks into the forest and then looks around. He sees that it is abandoned and then looked down a hill nearby and sees a castle in ruins.

"Looks like I'm on track," The man said. He kept walking and then saw a building. "This looks interesting."

Sounds came out of the building and out ran a homunculus. The man stepped from to the side and then the homunculus ran right pass him. Then it stopped and then blood squirted from its body.

"Too slow homunculus," said the man. He notices that a volcano had recently erupted due to the burns on the ground. "I'm right where I want to be."

He hears bears roaring and notices a house nearby in the woods. He walks and sees that it's empty. He opens the door and notices no one is around. He picks up a picture and smiles.

"I've found you Yazuna." He said. He walks out and then sees a man emerging from the forest and a woman in the back. He takes her and as he ran he left a message on the picture. He knocked Mary out as he snatched her. "Try to find me, Yazuna."

Chapter 4:

The Prophecy's Beginning

Crow enters the house and note on a picture. A post-it note saying this:

"Crow Yazuna, it's time for the choice to be made. Will you be a hero and save millions from being slaughtered, or save the ones you love. Might I mention this, either way you look at it, lives are on the line. No matter what you do, you will see what your father has seen," signed Draco.

Crow rushed towards the back and saw that Mary was gone. He saw another note and then read that:

"I have your wife Yazuna, the choice is yours."

Crow screamed thus having the forest hear him. Joe ran towards the house as did Lunamyth, Xanxa, and Athrun. They all got there and saw that Crow was truly angry. His eyes burned a raging fire with a thirst for revenge.

"Athrun your mother is in trouble. Unless we get to her; I don't think she'll survive," Crow said. Athrun pulled out his sword and spun it in his hands. "Everyone follow me, it's time for what may be the final battle. If you're with me, then let's go and get Mary back."

Athrun started walking as did everyone else. Lunamyth started blushing as she was on another adventure with Athrun. He saved her not once but twice! Xanxa saw Lunamyth's face and smiled. Xanxa waited for Athrun to be a little bit ahead. She walked next to Lunamyth.

"You like Athrun," Xanxa mocked.

"Oh shut up Xanxa," Lunamyth said.

In the woods Jase sat there and smiled.

"Time for the prophecy to finish; the choices you make decide the end of your adventure," Jase said and left with his pack.

Chapter 5:

Crow's Last Stand:

The Dawn of a True Hero

Crow, Xanxa, Lunamyth, Athrun, and Joe were finally catching up with Draco and Mary was on his back. Crow's eyes flared with rage and then he traveled as fast as he could towards Draco. Draco kicked Crow without even looking into a tree and then stopped in his tracks. Joe, Xanxa, Lunamyth and Athrun stopped in their tracks as they caught up with Draco.

"Dad are you alright," Athrun screamed. Crow got up and spat out blood. Athrun gave a sigh of relief. Draco turned and faced Crow and began to smile. "You'll pay for that Draco!"

"Ha yeah right Athrun, you got nothing on me," Draco said. Draco looked over at Crow and laughed. "You read my message Yazuna. It's your choice."

"Draco…put Mary down now, or else I will be forced to do it by force," Crow said. Draco just laughed and smirked at Crow. "Alright you asked for it."

Crow charged at Draco head on. They started with their fist, and then the katanas began colliding. Draco was more skillful than Crow when it came to the katana.

"How the hell is this happening," Crow screamed.

"You should already know Yazuna," Draco said. Crow slashed upwards and Draco saw his shot. Draco kicked the katana out of Crow's hand and then slashed Crow's chest. "You learned your skills from the one who trained you! The one that was trained by me!"

Crow screamed and fell onto his knees. Athrun charged at Draco and then slashed at him. Draco merely blocked it and kicked Athrun in the chest. Xanxa, Lunamyth, and Joe then jumped in at the same time. Draco round house kicked them away from him. He tossed Mary onto the ground and laughed evilly.

"Time to test you three," Draco said. He pulled out a stone and smiled. "Joe you're not the only one with a philosopher's stone."

Joe had lost is ability of explosive alchemy but gained the ability of enhancing his strength. Draco placed his katana away and then the stone glowed. Gauntlets formed onto his hands. Joe's eyes widened now. He knew that Draco got his name by those gauntlets.

"Joe remember these gauntlets? You should remember what they were called am I right." Draco laughed.

"Those gauntlets, why bring them out now," Joe yelled. Xanxa and Lunamyth walked to right beside Joe. They noticed the gauntlets and were confused. "Well tell me Master Draco!"

"Shade was the only one to block these gauntlets," Draco said. He raised his hands and revealed the black and white gauntlet. "Nero and Tara, the emblems of dark and light."

Chapter 6:

Crow's Last Stand:

The Awakening of a True Hero

Crow got up and saw that Mary and Athrun were on the ground. He noticed blood came from Mary's head. Crow crawled to Mary from his spot and looked at the ground below. The ground was wet near her stomach. The baby has arrived.

"Lunamyth! Mary's child is coming! Right now," Crow screamed. Lunamyth ran to them but Draco stopped her. Xanxa got a good hit on Draco in the face and Lunamyth got through to them. "Mary, wake up, I need you to wake up!"

Mary awakened and looked at Crow's face. Crow noticed that she was losing her life and fast. She lost too much blood from Draco tossing her aside.

"Crow…it's time for our baby to come to our world. I think god wants a new equivalent exchange for this one." Mary said. She smiled and did what was needed to do. Lunamyth had the baby in her hands and saw that it was a girl as said. "We shall name her…Lacus. The one that was ripped away from Crow long ago."

Crow noticed that she was now losing consciousness; soon after she had named Lacus…she died. Lunamyth saw the look in Crow's eyes. He was devastated and truly filled with rage. Xanxa got over there by Joe distracting Draco. She began to heal Crow's injury as well as Athrun's. Crow got up and his katana glowed, Jase had appeared behind Lunamyth and grinned.

"Just as expected, Crow is truly a legend," Jase said.

"What do you mean," Athrun asked as he was getting off the ground.

"Your father has now developed his own philosopher's stone." Jase said. They all looked at Crow's katana and then a philosopher's stone appeared at the hilt of it. "Time for this battle to begin. The fate of this world rides on this battle."

Chapter 7:

Crow's Last Stand:

Grand Master vs. Alchemist Warrior

"Draco! This is our fight! Now face me or I will force you to do so," Crow screamed. Draco turned as he stopped fighting Joe. Crow stood at his location firmly. "Let us end this Draco."

"Yes let us end this little duel," Draco said. His gauntlets glowed as Crow's katana did and then they charged at each other. Crow was slashing at Draco but however, the gauntlets were blocking them all. Draco landed a strong hit to Crow's chest sending him flying backwards. "Let me tell you Crow. I've been to your past battle zones but one and trust me, all the actions that occurred there were absorbed into these gauntlets. How else do you think you flew so far back?"

Crow remembers Trevor's alchemic ability. His arrows were able to call forth hurricane force winds instantly. Draco drew his own katana again and his eyes looked as if they just pierced a soul.

"If you absorbed all the actions of my past battles, then you should know this from my second interaction with Shinn!" Crow screamed. The Cursed Komodo appeared again. Unlike the first time, Crow has full control. "Lunamyth and Athrun get Lacus out of here! Joe and Xanxa get all the animals out of this forest!"

"Trying to save lives that aren't even worth protecting, you're a greater fool then I imagined," Draco screamed. Joe, Xanxa, Lunamyth, and Athrun did as they were told. All that remained in the area were Draco, Crow, and Jase. Everything else was gone. "If that's the way you want it Yazuna, then so be it!"

Chapter 8:

The Mighty Battle:

An Unexpected Hero

Crow and Draco then began to collide. From their attacks came great shockwaves due to their alchemic powers. Crow didn't realize that the Cursed Komodo was actually weakening him but enhanced his power. Jase realized it and smiled. He now knew that the Cursed Komodo was actually a Judgment alchemic power.

"Your mine Draco, now die," Crow screamed. The aura launched out at Draco and collided with him. He and the aura were slammed into the rubble of a castle. Draco got up and then created a replica of Shinn. Draco disappeared and left the Shinn clone there. Crow got to the spot and saw the clone. "What, how is he alive!"

"Eternal Bloodlust Reign," screamed the clone. Then the clone Shinn's blast became reality! Crow dodged it and then the clone Shinn and Crow began to battle. "I have returned Crow to finish what I started!"

"No, and you will never live to see this light of day or the darkness of night ever again," Crow screamed. Crow kicked the clone away and raised his sword. "Eternal Darkness Reign!"

The clone got hit and then disinagrated into ash. Draco appeared behind Crow and then the blades collided again. Draco uppercut Crow and sent him into Trevor's old hideout. Crow got up and saw Trevor there!

"Get ready Yazuna. Now it's my turn," Trevor yelled.

"You too," Crow screamed. Trevor blasted an arrow at Crow but the arrow lost the alchemic power it had. Crow's aura launched at Trevor and slammed him onto a rock that had a point. "How the hell are they coming back to life?!"

Draco then reappeared and then his fist collided with the aura that had formed a fist. The collision had caused an explosion that blew the roof off the building. Then both fists pulled back and then they stood away from each other.

"You truly are your father's son. Let us see how long you last since now I've seen enough to complete your destruction. What you were fighting were clones. I used them to allow me to see your alchemy and now I have." Draco said. Jase appeared on the roof and saw the battle from where he was. "Now Yazuna, time for you to meet my alchemic power."

Jase started to growl, he knew what was coming and if Crow couldn't block it, this was over. Crow raised his katana and it began to glow.

"Eternal Cursed Darkness Reign," Crow screamed. Draco swung sideways and his blast collided with Crow's. It cut through at the last second and they both went towards Crow. "What!"

A bright light appeared and then both attacks disappeared. There stood Vash on the roof!

"Over my dead body you're going to die," Vash said.

Chapter 9:

The Ultimate Battle:

Dark and Light

Vs.

Judgment

Crow was shocked to see Vash standing there. Draco looked a little surprised to see one that jumped in a volcano and survived. Vash pulled out his bow and an arrow made of light appeared in his hands.

"Crow he is playing your weakness! We both have to fight him together," Vash screamed. Crow's eyes focused as Draco jumped into the air and landed on a tree. "Crow are you with me!"

"Hell yeah," Crow said.

"Such a pity, you two going up against me. Pathetic," Draco said. He raised his hand and the clouds begin to combine together. Both gauntlets disappeared and a yin-yang formed in the clouds. "Now meet the two that have given me the name Draco. Meet Nero and Tara!"

Two dragons came out the opposite side of each other in the yin-yang. They burned down the entire forest leaving nothing but ash. Only Crow stood with Draco and Vash. The dragons landed and roared.

"Whoa those are big Dragons," Vash screamed. Draco laughed as his Nero and Tara started to growl. "Crow, are you ready for this?"

"I've been ready, let's end this Vash," Crow said.

"Let us begin my pets," Draco said. Nero and Tara roared as the fight is now to begin.

Chapter 10:

Dark and Light:

The Battle for Destiny

The dragon's launched at Vash and Crow. Nero's tail whacked Vash into the air and a black ball of energy formed in his mouth. As well as Crow was hit into the air and Tara charged up a white ball of energy in her mouth. Draco appeared from behind and his sword began to glow.

"Eternal Judgment Reign," Draco screamed. Nero and Tara unleashed their attacks. Looking at what may be their last glimpse of light. They were knocked out of the way from Nero and Tara's attack as the attacks collided with Draco's attack and caused an explosion so immense that it imploded and left no trace of energy. "What!"

"My father is not going down so easily," Athrun screamed.

"Yeah end them Yazuna! Do it for Mary," Lunamyth screamed.

"Athrun! Lunamyth," Crow screamed.

"Where the hell did they come from," Draco screamed. Nero and Tara started to growl even louder. "No, I'm running out of time!"

"Athrun, Lunamyth, Vash, go after the dragons. Leave Draco to me," Crow said. Vash noticed that the komodo aura began to rise. He began to worry. "Go now!"

Athrun, Vash, and Lunamyth took on the dragons and left Draco and Crow alone. They both had the look of death. They knew one of them was going to make it out alive.

"Yazuna, are you ready? This is not going to end until one has fallen," Draco said.

"Draco, let us end this little battle of ours right here right now," Crow said.

"Then let us put ourselves into destiny's hands," Draco said. The katanas were raised and then the battle began.

Chapter 11:

The Final Battle Part 1:

The Return of Bloodlust

Vash was facing Nero again and the dragon was badly losing. However, Vash was also hit many times with Nero's attacks. Athrun and Lunamyth were battling Tara with all their might, Tara had been hit only once or twice but dealt heavy damage to Athrun.

"Athrun! Stay out of the way of the attacks," Vash yelled. He got hit by Nero and landed near Athrun and Lunamyth. Both dragon's merged together and actually became human! "What the hell!"

"Finally, I'm back," said the body. Vash heard the voice and it sounded familiar. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor that stopped me from ending Crow."

"Shinn! How the hell," Vash screamed. Crow looked over and saw Shinn standing there. "How are you back?!"

"The dragons chose me to resurrect. So now I'm coming after the ones that sent me to hell," Shinn said. He looked over at Crow fighting Draco. "I'll start with you!"

Athrun jumped and landed in front of him and then threw Shinn in the opposite direction of Crow. Lunamyth and Vash stood at Shinn's location.

"You are not going near my father," Athrun screamed. Shinn got up and blasted Lunamyth and Vash away. "Luna! Vash!"

"Fine then kid," Shinn said. He pulled out his katana and raised it at Athrun. "I'll make this quick."

Chapter 12:

The Final Battle Part 2:

Crow's Final Strike!

Sparks are now flying on both sides of the battlefield. Crow and Draco were colliding and Shinn was facing Athrun at full strength. Vash and Lunamyth were trying their best to help Athrun.

"I told you boy! You won't win," Shinn screamed. His katana glowed and he thrusted it skyward. A barrier appeared around Athrun, Lunamyth, and Vash. "See you around kid!"

Draco and Crow were fighting at full strength. The ground under them began to shatter with every swing. Draco saw Shinn rushing towards them so he kicked Crow to the side and jumped and landed next to Shinn.

"Master Draco, you look well," Shinn said. Draco jumped upwards as Shinn got hit with a beam coming from Crow. Shinn had the explosion's shock wave slam him into the ground. "Is that how you say hi nowadays Yazuna."

"Shinn, how the hell are you back," Crow screamed.

"My dragons brought him to life. Now it is time for him and me to eliminate the weakling of the group's son," Draco said as he landed. Shinn got up and dusted himself off. "So now to end this."

Athrun, Lunamyth, and Vash were attacking the barrier hoping to break it but no use. Lunamyth was losing her strength as was Athrun. Vash couldn't fire his arrows since it'll do more harm than good.

"Somehow we are getting out of here," Athrun said. He then saw in the distance that Crow, Draco, and Shinn just began to collide in combat. "Dad! What is he doing?!"

"Athrun! He needs our help! But as long as we are in here I can't do anything with my arrows," Vash screamed. Lunamyth stood up and examined the barrier. "What is it Luna?"

"Unless we have a great enough blast we are not getting out of here," Lunamyth said.

"I can do that but I need my dad's help," Athrun said. Vash and Lunamyth stood there confused. "Together we can break through anything. Separately we can't break through much!"

"Well we are stuck here then," Vash said. Then a giant shockwave hit the barrier shaking it and everyone inside. "What the hell?!"

Athrun, Shinn, and Draco were fighting in a crater now. The Cursed Komodo had created it while attacking Shinn. Shinn and Draco stood as if they were just warming up. Crow looked as if he just lost all his energy. Draco and Shinn pointed their katanas at Crow. Crow raised his at the barrier. Draco and Shinn didn't notice it.

"Eternal Bloodlust Judgment," Draco and Shinn screamed. Just as they got done a blast hit the barrier and shattered it. Crow used the last of his power to break it. At the cost of his life for he was hit by the attack launched by Draco and Shinn. "It's over. It's finally done."

A burst of energy erupted from the location of the destroyed barrier. Draco and Shinn saw it from where they stood. A scream was heard from the distance, a scream of anger and hate. Athrun had witnessed his father's death. His own energy now covered his body so he was unseen. His energy cleared away and he was different. Athrun's hair was longer, his katana was bigger, his clothes were completely black and his eyes were pitch black.

"I will avenge you father. By my hands, they will die," Athrun screamed. His blade began to glow and then he charged at Draco and Shinn. "This is for my father, my grandfather, and all those who you killed in the past! Feel the wrath of all those you had slain!"

"The prophecy has become reality," Vash said. He placed his bow on his back. "Athrun's true power has awakened. He now controls the spirit within his weapon. Pandora…guide him to victory."

Chapter 13:

The Final Battle Part 3:

Judgment and Blood vs. Pandora and Light:

The Ending of a Great Adventure

Athrun was ferociously swinging at Draco and Shinn. Vash noticed that a box was behind him and Lunamyth.

"Lunamyth, I can tell you are very close to Athrun. I hope you realize that without a mother and father, someone needs to take care of Lacus. If he gets out of here alive…he needs help to take care of her," Vash said.

"Yes I do know this, but I don't know how to do it. They also clearly outmatch Athrun. And I can't do a thing to help," Lunamyth said. She fell to her knees as began to cry. Athrun's battle continued and the shockwaves were causing great winds. "I've been useless since I met him, and I haven't even thanked any of them for what they have done."

"That can change I will combine my power with your body. You will wield that power I have with your staff. You need to help Athrun, and I will be sure you do just so," Vash said. He got his bow and made a giant arrow and aimed it at Lunamyth's staff. "Shield your eyes. It's going to be blinding."

Lunamyth did just so and then Vash let go of the arrow. It hit the staff and created a light as bright as the sun. Athrun, Draco, and Shinn had to stop to shield their eyes from the light. When the light vanished, Vash was gone and Lunamyth's staff was glowing yellow. She rushed at Shinn and hit his face. A light appeared before his eyes and he was blinded for the time being.

"I am here to help Athrun," Lunamyth yelled.

"Thanks Luna," Athrun said. He looked at Draco and then charged at him. "Pandora's Rage!"

Draco was slashed by the attack and then began bleeding badly. The cut was shallow but was bleeding as if he slashed deeply. It then began to heal.

"I don't know what kind of a trick you're trying to pull off here kid. I can tell you it isn't going to work," Draco said. Athrun then hit his arms and his legs. All did the same before, bled badly and then healed. "What are you trying to accomplish Kid?"

Shinn regained sight and charged at Lunamyth. She hit him again and the same thing happened. Athrun slashed Draco's face and it hit. He then hit Shinn's arms, legs, body, and chest.

"What is the deal with him," Draco screamed. Draco then sees the box in the distance. "What is that?!"

"Now Pandora, open up and take the marked ones," Athrun screamed. The box opened on its own and then the marks glowed on Shinn and Draco. "I banish you two to the depths of Pandora's Box! Now be gone!"

Shinn and Draco were sucked into the box and then it closed. Never to open again. Athrun turned into his normal look and then he collapsed onto the ground.

4 years later…Athrun and Lunamyth are now together and Lacus is playing with Xanxa. Joe has passed on due to his old age, so he now joins Mary, Crow, and Kami in heaven. All that now remains is the four of them. On a cliff above the new home…lay Crow's katana, Joe's philosophers stone, and Mary's necklace all upon their own grave stones. So this concludes the tale of Crow, Joe, Athrun, Mary, Lunamyth, Xanxa, and Popo. May their spirits rest in peace.

The End


End file.
